The invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to ventilated furniture in which an airflow is produced through the furniture for the benefit of an individual sitting, standing, lying on or otherwise occupying the furniture. One preferred application of the invention is for a ventilated mattress used in infant bedding.
Accumulation of carbon dioxide in bedding is believed to be a cause or contributing factor in Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). Many efforts have been made to produce a mattress assembly which will prevent or reduce the occurrence of SIDS. Included among these approaches is the use of a ventilated mattress in which an airflow is created through the mattress to dissipate carbon dioxide accumulation adjacent the infant""s nose and mouth.
It is believed that ventilated mattresses, as well as other ventilated furniture such as chairs, sofas, loveseats, etc., would have benefits for individuals other than infants, including bed-ridden individuals who often suffer from bed sores.
It would be advantageous to further enhance the beneficial properties of ventilated furniture, particularly a ventilated mattress for an infant sleep system.
The provision of airflow through a piece of furniture affects the environment immediately adjacent the occupant(s) of the piece of furniture. Thus, the airflow provides an opportunity to alter the environmental conditions of the air space around the occupant(s) and provide a variety of benefits to the occupant(s).
In one specific application, the airflow through a ventilated mattress of an infant sleep system is conditioned, thereby improving the infant""s sleep environment to promote the infant""s health or enhance sleep. The conditioning can include the distribution of beneficial gases, vapor, heat, or other conditioning elements into the airflow before it flows to the infant. The conditioning can also include filtration of the airflow.
In one version of the invention, as claimed, a furniture piece comprises a base defining an interior space, and a cover disposed on the base and covering the interior space to form, along with the base, a plenum. The cover includes a plurality of apertures that place the plenum in flow communication with an exterior of the furniture piece. In addition, a fan is mounted on the base, with the fan being configured to draw air into the plenum and create an airflow from the plenum through the apertures of the cover. The furniture piece also includes means for conditioning the air that is drawn into the plenum by the fan, with the means for conditioning being disposed downstream of the fan.
In another aspect of the invention, as claimed, a mattress assembly comprises a base including a bottom and side walls, with the bottom and side walls defining an interior space. A cover is disposed on the base and covers the interior space to form, along with the base, a plenum. The cover includes a plurality of apertures that place the plenum in flow communication with an exterior of the mattress assembly. In addition, the invention includes a fan that is configured to force air into the plenum and create an airflow from the plenum through the apertures of the cover, and a filter for filtering the air forced by the fan into the plenum.
In another aspect as claimed, a mattress assembly comprises a base including a bottom and side walls, with the bottom and side walls defining an interior space. A cover is disposed on the base and covers the interior space to form, along with the base, a plenum. The cover includes a plurality of apertures that place the plenum in flow communication with an exterior of the mattress assembly. The invention also includes a fan mounted on the base, with the fan being configured to draw air into the base and into the plenum and create an airflow from the plenum through the apertures of the cover, and conditioning apparatus mounted on the base and disposed downstream of the fan for conditioning the air drawn into the base by the fan.
In yet another aspect of the invention as claimed, a mattress assembly comprises a base defining an interior space, and an apertured sleep surface is disposed on the base and covers the interior space to form, along with the base, a plenum. The apertured sleep surface is oriented generally in a plane and includes a plurality of apertures extending therethrough that place the plenum in flow communication with an exterior of the mattress. A fan is configured to force air into the plenum and create an airflow from the plenum through the apertures of the apertured sleep surface. Further, a filter layer is disposed adjacent the apertured sleep surface and is oriented in a plane generally parallel to the plane of the apertured sleep surface.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying description, in which there is described a preferred embodiment of the invention.